Be in the Hunger Games
by thatdorkyyologirl
Summary: Be in the Hunger Games by creating your character.
1. Form for characters

**I am trying something a little different. Answer these questions and you may be picked to be in my Hunger Games story! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**District:**

**Family:**

**Did you get reaped or did you volunteer:**

**Weapon:**

**Skill's:**

**Training score:**

**Opening ceremony outfit:**

**Interview outfit:**

**What you get at the bloodbath:**


	2. District 4 reaping

District 4 reaping:

**The Tributes in this chapter are Nadia Ryan( Daretogetpitchslappedbyme) and Zach Creech( someone I made up)**

NADIA RYAN'S POV

" Nadia. Over here." Adam whispers to me. I lock eyes with him. He's by the big tree we would always' hide at. I step on a twig, breaking it, and I cringe. Why couldn't I be stealthy like my boyfriend? I tiptoe my way over to the tree." What do you need? I need to prepare Rosie for the reaping." I say crossly to him.  
" I know, I know. I just need to tell you something." His brown hair fall's into his eyes. " What?" I ask. " I want to give you this." He puts something in my hand. I look. It's a necklace with a green pendant." It's beautiful." I whisper. Adam wraps his arms around me. " Go prepare your sister." I bolt out of the forest.

" Sis, you look amazing." I tell Rosie. She does, actually. She's in a nice white dress and matching flats. I turn to my brother, Martin." Although I don't see anything in you." I say, and Rosie giggles. I love my sister.

We arrive at the reaping, and me and my siblings go our separate ways. Rosie goes to the 12 section, I go to the 15 section and Martin goes to the 17 section. Then the person who announces the names, Spark Stevens, comes out.

" What a delightful day!" She screeches into the microphone. Ug, I hate that annoying little….. " And now, our first tribute, the girl." She reaches into the bowl." Rosie Ryan!"

I see Martin running, and I know what he is doing. He is going to volunteer. I run also, and I beat him. " I VOLENTEER! I VOLENTEER FOR ROSIE RYAN!" Martin is shocked, and I can hear Adam shout. I walk up to the podium, looking at my district. " Ah, who would you be?" Spark asks me." Nadia Ryan." I answer.

I wait for the boy to be called. It is an 18 year old named Zach Creech. He looks at me with a glaring look, then turns back to the audience. I can tell I already hate him.

I wait to talk to my family. Soon, Martin and Rosie come in. Our parents died a while ago. Rosie runs over to me and hugs me." Thank you." She whispers. I start to sob." No prob, Baby sis."

ZACH CREECHS POV

" Zach Creech!" I hear Spark say. Oh god, that's me. I don't want to go up there. The Hunger Games is for losers and freaks. Plus, I'm too pretty to die.

I see the girl up there that just got reaped. She is so ugly. I glare at her, then look back at the audience.

**That is the district 4 reaping. I'll post the next reaping later, when I get more people.**


	3. District 5 reaping

District 5 Reaping

OLIVE O'CONNER'S POV

**The tribute's for district 5 are Olive O'Conner (Queen L) and Simon Keen( again, someone I made up.)**

Today is the day of the reaping. I tie my hair back and put on a pale green dress. I look at my brother, Louis. " Don't worry, sis. You will be fine." He says to me, kissing the top of my head. We walk down to the Reaping together with my sister, Holly. Holly is wearing a blue floral dress, and looks stunning. Louis is wearing long khaki pants and a white shirt.

When we get there, all of us have to get some blood taken." Ow!" Holly says. We walk away once we are done.I look around. My best friend Annabex is here, looking very nervous. Annabex's family is very poor, so she has to take a tone of tessarae. Her name was entered 52 times. Annabex sees me, and her flowing long blue hair goes everywhere because of the wind. She is standing next to her little sister, Felicity. I feel bad for her. She wouldn't let Felicity take any tesserae either, but she is still worried Felicity's name might be called. I feel the same way about Holly. I put my name in 20 times. I would have put in more, but Louis begged me not to. He put his name in 30 times. We ordered Holly to put her name in the minimum amount, so she put in 3.

The man comes out and say's the male tribute first." Simon Keen!" He yells. I cringe. He is my best friend. I see him go up there, looking pained. The second name is called out." Olive O'Conner!"

Wait, what! I got reaped. I... Oh my god.I see my sister and brother are speechless, looking at me as I go up on the stage." NO! OLIVE! OLIVE!" I hear Louis sob. I see he is trying to break through the guards, trying to take my place. But Annabex and Holly pull him away." NO! THAT'S MY SISTER UP THERE! NO!" He continues to shout.

I meet with Molly and Louis in the room in the back. They both run and hug me, tars rushing down their face." I can't believe it." Louis says, gasping. Molly is silent. We sit there, talking and hugging. Then Louis gives me a heart with my name on it." Can this be your symbol?" He asks. I then realize I need a symbol. I take it, kissing his cheek.

**Next will be the district 1 reaping.**


	4. District 10 reaping

District 10 reaping

**This is the district 10 reaping. The tributes are Wanda Evans and Sam Makee.**

WANDA EVANS POV

Stupid games  
I go get my blood taken before entering the reaping area. I can't believe I actually took tessarae. That gives me a better chance of being Reaped. I see everyone is staring at me. It might be the fact I often wander off into my own world. Then the announcer comes out to announce the names." Males first…. Sam Makee!" A scared boy who couldn't have been more than 13 walks up onto the stage, looking like he might pass out.

" And…. WANDA EVANS!" Oh my….. I got reaped! I got reaped! I can't believe it! I got reaped. I go up on the stage." By any chance are you the sister of Marcus Evans?" The announcer asks." Butt out of my business!" I snap at him.

My mom and dad don't even bother to see me. Stupid them.  
SAM MAKEE'S POV

Chill out Sam.

Oh, who am I kidding? A 13 year old can't survive the Hunger Games. My little sister, Emmy, runs in to hug me. Next year she will have to enter the Hunger Games. I have been dreading next year. There is no one and nothing I love more than Emmy. She starts to cry." Sammy, what if you don't come back?" She said. I rub her back." I love you, Emmy."


	5. District 11 and 2 reaping

District 11 reaping

NIKO ASIMOV'S POV

Okay, don't worry Niko. You might not be reaped. Sure, you took a ton of tessarae. But still, District 11 is one of the poorest districts. It is likely everyone took atleast some tessarae. I stand in the crowd, waiting for the names to be called out. Finally, the announcer comes out. After giving a long boring speech, he says the boy tribute." Niko Asimov!" He shouts.

I stand there, frozen, until I give up and walk onto the stage. Then he shouts out the girl tribute." Hazel Storm." That's when a girl with pale skin, green eyes, and very long black hair in a braid comes up. I know Hazel from school. She's 15 and when someone tried to hit on her in school, she threw a knife at him. I guess it's fair to say I'm scared of Hazel.

HAZEL'S POV

The guy named Niko is staring at me. I feel self conscious. I have had a huge crush on him since I was twelve and he helped me when I tripped.

I walk into a room where I will just chill out, since I am an orphan. I'm not worried about the games. I know how to throw knives, so that might be helpful.

**District 2 reaping**

PHOEINEX SPIKER'S POV

Yes! Reaping day! I have been waiting for today. I put my long black hair in a bun, put on a black plaid skirt and a black blouse, and flats as shoes. I rush out the door.

Tons of people have already arrived. Even though I don't need it, I got a lot of tessarae. That gives me a bigger chance to better chance of getting reaped.

The announcer comes out and pulls out the female name." Stephanie Feline!" He shouts. When I realize it is not me, I run up to the podium. " I VOLENTEER!" I shout. Gleaming, I step on the stage.

Some idiot named Perry Theory volunteered for his sister, but I don't care about him. I'll have to kill him anyway.


End file.
